


Ace Relationship

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is convinced he's broken, Derek cares that he thinks that, but are they both broken? No. I think not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my bestie because they came out to their parents as asexual a few weeks ago and I wrote this but then kept forgetting to put it up so now it's up and they can read it! Yay!

Stiles’s phone buzzed on his desk so he reached up from where he was on the floor and grabbed it, putting it to his ear without checking who it was.

“Stilinski house of boredom.” He said.

“Stiles?” He heard on the other end.

He sighed, recognizing the voice. “Derek please tell me you need me to do something in your air conditioned loft.”

“What are you doing now?”

“Lying on my bedroom floor in my boxers because our air conditioning decided to break down in the hottest week of summer and Scott and his mom are visiting family so I can’t go to his house and at this point I feel like a warm, wet ham.”

“Could you come over to the loft?” Derek asked. He sounded…nervous.

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asked, a little worried. He’s never heard that tone of voice from Derek before.

“No everything’s fine I just-I wanted to talk to you.”

“We are talking.”

“Do you want air conditioning or not?”

Stiles thought for a second. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“Wear clothes.”

Stiles smirked as Derek hung up. “Sourwolf.” He muttered.

 

Ten minutes later Stiles pulled up and hurried inside, desperate to get out of the heat. He saw the door open as he approached Derek’s loft and hurried through, sighing loudly and dropping onto the cold floor, pressing his hot flesh against it.

“You’re really that hot?” He heard Derek say after the door shut.

“Dude I told you I’m a ham.” Stiles said against the floor.

“Well do want something cold to drink?”

“Anything.”

“Okay.” Derek left Stiles to his floor and went into the kitchen to grab two cans of soda. He came back out to see Stiles wriggling forward on the floor. “What the hell Stiles?”

“That part of the floor got warm.” Stiles defended, wriggling some more and then stopping with a sigh.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to set the soda on the floor by Stiles’s face. “When you get cool, come sit and we can talk.” He said, dropping down onto the couch.

“What are we talking about?” Stiles asked.

“It can wait until you’re cool.” Derek said, flipping the TV on and finding something to watch.

Stiles grunted and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Ever since Derek came back during the Nokitsune and then never left he’s settled into the pack and actually become friends with everyone. Stiles has wondered if he could ever be more than friends with Derek but he hasn’t held out much hope. No one would want someone as broken as he is.

After a while Stiles felt cooler and got up, grabbing his soda from where he’d stuck it under his stomach and moved to the armchair.

Derek turned the TV down and smiled at Stiles.

“So what’s up?” Stiles asked, opening his soda.

“Would you go out with me?”

Stiles sprayed the drink of soda he’d just taken and coughed loudly, having choked on the soda.

Derek sat forward, obviously worried, but Stiles waved his hand around to say he was fine.

“What?!” He finally choked out.

“Would you go out with me?” Derek repeated.

“Yea I heard you the first time!”

“Then what are you confused about? I assume you’re familiar with the concept.”

“Of course I’m fucking familiar with the concept of dating! Why the hell are you asking me?!”

“Because I want to go out with you.” Derek said slowly, as if it was obvious and he was confused as to why Stiles needed him to say that.

“Why?!”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Why do I want to go out with you?”

“Yes! Why the hell would you want to go out with me?! I’m a fucking shattered pile of rubbish!”

Derek smiled a little. “No you’re not.”

“Yes I am!”

“How are you broken?”

“I haven’t had a full night’s sleep since I don’t know when, I can’t fucking sleep without my pillow because if I don’t have my pillow I’m a fucking wreck all night and sleep is impossible, every fucking time anyone in the pack calls me in the middle of the night I about have a panic attack that it’s bad news despite nothing bad happening for like six months, oh and I haven’t jerked off in near five months because I have no sex drive whatsoever and have no clue why but I just don’t and I just fucking can’t anymore.”

“I don’t call that broken.” Derek said when Stiles was finished.

“What do you call that then?”

“A damn good definition of me.”

Stiles froze, staring wide-eyed at Derek. “You don’t, ya know?”

Derek shrugged. “Not since Jennifer. I don’t really mind it’s not like I much of one before.”

“So you don’t care?”

“I care that you think you’re broken.” Derek said simply. “But I don’t think you’re broken. We’re all a little messed up but we’re still pack. And I still care about all of you. And I still love you.”

Stiles was silent for a long moment. “You love me?”

“Yes.” Derek answered. His tone sounded neutral but he wa obviously nervous putting himself that far out there.

“Since when?”

“Since I watched you expel a Nokitsune out of possessing you purely because your best friend reminded you that he was there for you.”

Stiles blushed. “That wasn’t anything big.”

“Yes it was. You barfed yourself out of your own body, which was quite strange, but you’re amazingly strong and I guess I just fell in love.”

Stiles smiled and stood up shakily to move to the couch.

Derek stayed right where he was, wanting Stiles to know that he wasn’t going to push for anything Stiles doesn’t want to give.

“So what now?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Well I suppose that’s up to you.” Derek answered.

“You’re asking me out?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“And if that’s not?”

“Then we can stay friends. I just wanted to get my feelings out there for once.”

Stiles sat there for a long moment, eyes wide at what he was hearing. And then he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Derek and smushing his face against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek chuckled and moved himself and Stiles so they could hug more comfortably before just dropping his head onto Stiles’s shoulder and grinning wide. “Is this a yes?”

“A million times over.”

Derek grinned and kissed Stiles’s shoulder. “Awesome.”

“Hey Derek guess what?”

“Hm?”

“We’re gonna have an ace relationship.”

Derek groaned and pulled away. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m yours.” Stiles grinned.

Derek grinned back. “Well then I suppose you’re right.”

 

Eight months later Derek looked up when Stiles walked into the bedroom. At Stiles’s insistence, well not really Derek just blames Stiles for it, Derek had bought an apartment near the college campus Stiles had chosen, UC Berkley like his mom, and the two moved in together.

“What?” Stiles asked, spotting Derek’s grin.

“I just love those boxers.” Derek answered.

Stiles glanced down and smiled. “I think this is your pair.”

Derek shrugged. “Whatever. They’re awesome either way.”

“So nice of Scotty to give us matching boxers with genital warnings on them.” Stiles said with a smirk as he got in bed.

“So helpful.” Derek smirked, moving his arm so Stiles could slide into his usual spot.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered.

Derek grinned, still elated to hear those words even after eight months. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what I mean by genital warning, I mean [this.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c724145dd5ba1186e62b6901c04f7e1a/tumblr_inline_mna5o1Gcz61qz4rgp.jpg)


End file.
